The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof and can be used appropriately as, e.g., a semiconductor device including a resistance random access memory and a manufacturing method thereof.
A resistance random access memory (ReRAM) is a type of a nonvolatile memory element. For example, each of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-222114 (Patent Document 1) and International Publication NO. WO 2011/016196 (Patent Document 2) describes a technique related to a semiconductor device having a ReRAM. Also, Non-Patent Document 1 describes a ReRAM having a three-dimensional structure.